


Sacrifício

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Past Character Death, Self-Sacrifice
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neria não podia pedir que outra pessoa fizesse o sacrifício.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifício

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sacrifice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623715) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Prompt: 4. [...for those](http://fsf-mod.dreamwidth.org/1249.html)

Por a amar, Leliana deu a Neria o poder de quebrar seu coração. Ela não a culpava, incontáveis vidas dependiam da derrota do demônio principal. Neria tinha falado com ela quando ainda tomava sua decisão, e explicado porque não podia pedir para mais ninguém que fizesse aquele sacrifício, mas também não podia forçar Alistair a realizar o ritual de Morrigan. Leliana não a culpava, mas ainda se sentia irracionalmente traída que, depois de tudo o que partilharam, Neria iria escolher morrer quando havia uma alternativa, mesmo que impensável. Era uma decisão nobre, mas isso não tornava sua morte menos dolorosa.


End file.
